Embrace The Future
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: A SPARTAN super soldier is in cryogenic sleep while the world around him shifts in many way. Him and his AI companion are both waking up to a completely new Earth. WARNING: Violence, Sexual Content, Gore. OC x Viper. Maybe Po x Tigress but no promises.


Cortana couldn't remember where she was. Heck, she didn't even why she was alive. That's when she remembered the 'Holy Grial' of Smart AI's. Apparently, she had reached that stage. She wasn't, however, where she had supposedly 'sacrificed' herself. She was plugged into a console near a bunch of cryo tubes. She felt a glimmer of hope as she thought that the Master Chief could be in one of them. She checked to see if anyone was in them. Her hope died when she found a single SPARTAN but it wasn't Chief. He was a SPARTAN made to be an efficient medic in the battlefield in addition to being a killing machine. She could see his equipment on a weapon rack near her. A M45D Tactical Shotgun, two M9 High-Explosive Dual Purpose grenades, enough biofoam to heal an army of mortal wounds twice over, enough Soellkraft 8 Gauge Shotgun shells to kill a large Insurrectionist and Covenant army at the same time and a standard-issue M6H Handgun. She knew that this wasn't HER SPARTAN, but he could help her find out why she was here and where the Chief was. She brought up the interface and checked the cryo-tubes. The SPARTAN was healthy and in good shape. He had been in cryo-sleep for around 3 weeks. She pressed the 'WAKE' button. The tube hissed and the ice melted away. She got a good look at the SPARTAN. His armour was black with red stripes and he had a weird helmet on. (SOLDIER helmet from Halo 4) with a black visor. He had unknown shoulder plates (SOLDIER variant), chest (SOLDIER variant), forearm guard (INNER-PLATED) and bulky leg armour (LG- 50 BULK).

Hems Goldsworthy Combat Medic Eclipse-441 was being woken from cryo sleep. He took standard procedure and slowly curled and uncurled his fingers. He kept doing so until he could feel his armour through his fingers. He began rolling his shoulders and shuffling his legs around the tube. This motion continued until he could feel them. He slowly turned his head left to right and heard his neck give a quiet crack. His raised his hands to the top of the tube and pulled the release. The door shot up and he looked down to see nothing. No waking scientist or any at all in fact. Just a terminal with a small blue AI on.

"I'm sure your very confused as to why there is no waking scientist." She said He nodded, voice still not useable. "Well, there's no-one in this entire base. I've checked and it's just you and me."

"Cor... tana?" Hems asked. Every SPARTAN knew of the Chief and his AI. Cortana nodded.

"Yes it's me." She said.

"Where's.. Chief?" He asked, slowly stepping out of the cryo-tube toward her.

"You're guess is as good as mine. I don't even know how I got here." She replied. Goldsworthy nodded.

"Me neither." He said, voice now fully awake and use able. "I wasn't put in cryo-sleep."

"Scary. Anyway, since Chief isn't here then I guess you have to be my carrier." She stated. Hems nodded and took Cortana's chip out the machine. He inserted it into the back of his helmet.

"Mind reactivating my HUD?" He asked. In response, his HUD lit up. "Thanks." Hems walked over to the weapon rack and took everything. He clipped the frag grenades onto his belt, shells into their respective slot, biofoam in easily accessible places and shotgun in hand, already being reloaded. He put the last shell into his gun and cocked it silently. He made sure to oil his weapons well. He looked around the base. "Can you point me the way to the exit?" A waypoint appeared. Hems began walking. The trip was a simple check hallway, walk down toward waypoint and repeat. Eventually, he and Cortana reached the door. Training took hold and he leant against the wall next to the door. He hit the button and, when it opened, he brought his shotgun up and scanned around for hostiles. His motion sensor and eyes showed that nothing was there. He remained alert, however, and went up the little slope. What he saw was... Troubling.

Everywhere around him was forest and thick shrubbery. His keen eyesight allowed him to see through it. He gaped at the sight. Cortana was not in any better shape. The forest did not match any known one's in the maps of Earth or any other planets not glassed by the Covenant. The whole situation was puzzling to say the least. Goldsworthy walked a bit further out. He sighed.

"No idea. You Cortana?" Hems asked.

"No. This forest dosen't match any known one's." Cortana replied. Hems grunted.

"So no idea where we are?" Goldsworthy asked. The silence answered him. "Great." Hems looked the small opening around him. "Place a waypoint here Cortana. We need to set up a base of operations." Cortana did so and he walked into the forest to find a place to stay and find information.

 **1 month later...**

Goldsworthy sneezed before looking around his base. It was a warehouse that he had cleaned and moved any nessessary equipment moved here. Currently, Goldsworthy was out of his armour and sitting on a UNSC crate filled with armour abilities. He had learned much over the month. There was a village a few kilometers away from him called the 'Valley of Peace', though, it was far from peaceful. Many bandits and other unpleasant indivduals are common rabble around there. The 'Furious Five' usually took care of them. He helped of course, a tripping bandit here, rocks thrown at high speeds there. He punched a bandit in the dick once while the Furious Five weren't looking for a laugh. He didn't account for the bandit to scream high-pitchedly. He had to make a hasty escape then. Cortana did laugh very hard when he did so. He had a sinking suspicion that one of the Furious Five had seen him. He was really hoping that they wouldn't see him any time soon. He had forgot to remember the most important detail.

They are ALL ANIMALS!

Last time Hems checked, animals weren't bipedal, well some were, and talk perfect and fluent English. Course, ONI might be experimenting with the laws of nature AGAIN but this seems a bit much. He got up to put his armour back on. While doing so, his thoughts drifted to the furious five and their training. The tiger seemed to push itself to train everyday. That can't be good for it's health. The monkey, crane, snake and little mantis all have a good training schedule. Then the panda. It's training was bad. It usually ate and tried it's hardest to get out of any extra tasks and goofs off most of the time, earning extra work as punishment. The machine screwed a few more screws and gave a whirl to wake Hems from his musing. He looked over at his alert . Some bandits were attacking the Valley of Peace. He shrugged. It was boring anyway.

"We going to help the Furious Five again?" Cortana asked as he left the building with his shotgun, pistol and two cans of bio-foam.

"Yeah we are. Let's get going." Goldsworthy said as he began running to aid the Furious Five.

Hems arrived at the scene a little early. The bandits were raiding a caravan. He opted to stay back when one of the bandits struck one of the animals, a rabbit. Goldsworthy felt the rage take hold and he moved to incapacitate the bandits as painfully as possible.

See, ONI implanted Hems with a augmentation that allows him to sense when people near him are injuries. The only downside is, if a civilian is injuried, accidental or not, by a friend or foe. Goldsworthy will attack the person who did the injuring.

Back to the bandits.

The bandits were fully unprepared for a 7ft 3 fully armoured behemoth to charge out of the woods. The fight was faster than any of them could perceive but they still felt all the punches and kicks.

 **IT HURTS!**

'Nuff said.

Goldsworthy wiped the last bits of broken teeth from his knuckles. Now he just had to-

"Hey!"

God fucking dammit.

Goldsworthy turned slowly to see the Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior. All six were in a fighting stance. He cursed his luck to the lowest depths of hell. He kept himself ready for any surprises. He had Cortana silently map out weak points in light blue on their body and had his helmet cover Mantis' body in a dark blue coat, showing him next to the tiger.

"Hi." He casually said. The six animals just looked at him in disbelief.

"Hi? That's how you greet people you don't know?" The panda asked.

"And I can instantly tell that you're the dumb one of the team." The monkey and crane snickered. "The Furious Five? The Dragon Warrior? Helloooo. Everyone in China knows who you are numb-nuts." Goldsworthy explained. The panda looked ready to protest when the Tiger interrupted.

"Who are you to talk to The Dragon Warrior like that?" She demanded. Goldsworthy raised a hand to his helmet in an attempt to hold in his laughter. It didn't work.

"What's so funny?" The crane asked, chuckling. Goldsworthy guessed that his amusement was contagious.

"No just- ahahaha- gimme a min- HAHAHAHA!" He started again. This time however, his amusement was short when he collected himself. "A panda and a tiger? The couple never actually crossed my mind."

"Wh-what do you mean a tiger and panda couple?" The tiger was blushing and barely stuttering. This only further cemented Hems' claim.

"Really now? Then you won't mind if I do THIS!" After Hems said that, he ran forward in the blink of an eye and grabbed the tiger by her arm. He pushed her gently into the panda. The tiger and panda began to blush, now visible through their fur. Goldsworthy crossed his arms expectantly. Instead of admitting it however, the tiger pushed the panda away from her and turned to Goldsworthy with murder in her eyes. "What?" The tiger ran forward and tried to punch Goldworthy, but he leant to the right.

"I haven't even taken you on a date and you already want to get your hands on me!" He cried. The tiger growled menacingly. "And that's my cue." Goldsworthy turned around and began running into the forest, a healthy headstart of The Furious Five.

Back where Hems had run off, Tigress was seething with anger, Viper was nursing Po after Tigress shoved him through a tree, Crane and Monkey was having trouble controlling their laughter. All in all, it was pure chaos.


End file.
